legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 57
(Back with the group attacking the Nod base) (The Gundam punches a the building the Redeemer came out of destroying it. As everyone fights off Nod troops the Gundam takes out the buildings) Duke: That Gundam has made our job a whole lot easier! Scarlett: Still wonder who's piloting the thing!? Spirit: I'm sure its someone we can trust! (As the fight continues Nod Troops suddenly call for a retreat and begin to leave the base) Jinx: They're retreating? Long Range: Good. We're done here, then. Heavy Duty: Now we can start heading to the Nemesis! Duke: Something is not right. Keep up your guard! (Everyone starts moving out) (Meanwhile with Bubbles Boomer and Rainbow Dash the 3 keep on fighting Nod's air forces. Boomer fires heat beams blowing up any of vehicles he hits. Bubbles unleashes a sonic scream sending a bunch of them away. Rainbow Dash flies at super fast speed though the vehicles) Rainbow Dash: I could do this all day! Bubbles: We still need to go help everyone stop the cons! Boomer: Yeah and these guys are just getting in our way! Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah...you're right. (The Trio flies off) (Meanwhile aboard the Nemesis) Demolishor: They are breaking though! Nod's force are falling! And I can't get a fix on Devastator's signal! Blitzwing: They are nearing the Nemesis. Demolishor: If you'll allow me I'll lead the defense! Blitzwing: Very well then. You and the rest of our men protect this ship. Demolishor: I won't fail you! (Runs of) Blitzwing: (On Comms) Soundwave. Awaken the Dragonzord. (Over near the sea Soundwave hears Blitzwing. He walks toward the edge of a cliff and accesses his audio banks. He begins playing an oh-so-familiar tune. And in the sea raises the Dragonzord still with the Decepticon symbol on it) (Back with the heroes they all soon meet back up) Angewomon: Bender! Duke! Duke: You guys all right? Maka: Yep we're fine. Black Star: Hey what's up with the giant robot? Scarlett: That's a Gundam that really saved us when we we're dealing with Nod. Heavy Duty: Don't know who's inside, but I can tell he's our friend. Rainbow Dash: Well, now that we're all together what say we go show those robots a thing or two, huh? (The sounds of giant foot steps are heard) Skipper: What the deuce? (The group looks and sees the Dragonzord coming) Angewomon: The Dragonzord! Nina: Soundwave must have sent it in! Maka: That thing is so big! Vegeta: Size doesn't matter! It will still go down! (Flies off) Angewomon: Vegeta, wait!! (Vegeta takes off and he charges at the Dragonzord going to attack. When suddenly a beam attack from out of nowhere appears and strikes Vegeta and sending him flying away from the battle field. Vegeta screams as he is launched) Boomer: Whoa! What was that!? Sora: What happened to Vegeta!? Dragonzord (Roars) Mickey: The Dragonzord is coming! (The Dragonzord loads missiles and fires resulting in explosions around the group) Bender: That.... hurt.... ???: Leave this thing to me! (The Gundam takes flight. It attacks with punches and kicks. The Dragonzord tries attack with its tiny arms but the Gundam dodges the attacks. As the Gundam delivers a powerful punch push the Zord back. The Dragonzord's tail starts spinning and it attacks with it. It was able to hit the Gundam launching it away) ???: Damn it! Its gonna take a lot more then that to stop me! Angewomon: Stop! You can't destroy it! ???: What!? Why!? Dib: It's under the control of a con named Soundwave! He's the one we need to find! Sora: If we can find Soundwave, we can save the Dragonzord! ???: All right, then. I'll find this Soundwave! Stay alive! (The Gundam takes flight in order to track down Soundwave. Meanwhile Soundwave stands near the city watching the battle. He then sees something heading his way. The the Gundam lands in front of him) ???: You must be Soundwave! Soundwave:...... ???: Silent treatment? Fine with me. (He engages Soundwave in close combat throw punches and kicks. Soundwave either dodges or tries to block the attacks. They go at this for while when the Gundam hits Soundwave's visor with a powerful punch pushing him back. Soundwave's visor cracks a little) ???: Time to end this!! (Charges at Soundwave) BURNING FINGER!!!! (Before the attack can make contact Soundwave transforms into vehicle mode and flies away) ???: Next time. (Takes flight back to the city) (Back with the heroes they do what they can to fight the Dragonzord without damaging it too badly. But this proves hard for a lot of the heroes as they avoid trying to be stomped on or avoid its missiles) Angewomon: We need a way to stop this thing! Dib: But how!? (Suddenly behind them appears a green beam of light) Nina: What's that? (The green beam fades and appears is a human man with black hair) Sora: Hey, it's Tommy! Tommy: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Duke: We're glad you're here. And I'm sure you know what we need. Tommy: Yeah. The Dragonzord. Don't worry, guys. Just leave it to me. ITS MORPHIN' TIME! (Holds out his morpher) DRAGONZORD! (Tommy is then transformed into the Green Ranger) Tommy: Time to get the Dragonzord back! HI-YA!! (Jumps high in the air and lands on a building) Dragon Dagger! (Summons his weapon in a green light) (Tommy brings the dagger to his helmet's mouth and begins to play its tune. The Dragonzord stops attacking and looks at the building Tommy is standing on. It chest starts beeping and flashing red lights and the Decepticon symbol vanishes) Boomer: He did it! Tommy: Welcome back, buddy! (The Gundam returns) ???: Are you all okay? Angewomon: We're fine. The Dragonzord is back with us. Tommy: And now its time to take down the cons!! Skipper: Let's move out! To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures